


Secret Identity

by AlviePines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 has secrets, Assassination, Gen, Political Parties, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, fancy parties, idk how tf to tag this ok, jumin and seven go on the same business trip for wildly different reasons, oc is pretty inconsequential, secret agent 707, secret agent vanderwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: Agent 707 has been told many times that forming relationships outside of the Agency will only end in pain.When Saeyoung runs into Jumin on the job, he finally wonders if his friends in RFA will be the end of him.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Han Jumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The "mature" and "graphic depictions of violence" tags refer to a scene in chapter two! This one is clean.

_Click._ The coms were in place. 

“Agent Vanderwood. Are we ready?” Across the courtyard, Vanderwood gave an almost-imperceptible nod. A couple draped in silks approached from his right. “I’m pleased to be here,” he said through the coms, his voice crackling to life in Luciel’s ear. His tone was pointed, a clear warning. _No more ‘Agent’ when we’re on the job._

Luciel smirked. “As am I.” He turned without flourish and entered the building. 

The ground floor was a ridiculously overfurnished lobby. The room was scattered with delicately patterned and cushioned seating that probably cost more per piece than Luciel’s entire outfit for the night—including his hidden tech. He stopped for a moment to admire an impressive chandelier, dripping with gold and diamonds. No other guests spared it a second glance, so he quickly moved on. 

A wide staircase led him into an even more extravagant ballroom, where guests were already milling about like delicate flowers. Luciel slipped a complacent smile onto his face before joining two young women near the door. Their dresses swirled lightly above their feet, and their necks were carefully adorned by precious metals and jewels. 

He approached with practiced grace that came only from years of intelligence gathering, brightly introducing himself as Han Taeseok. A name he’d chosen himself, along with his fictional occupation as the owner of a new, but growing entertainment company. He’d even created himself a website and fake Wikipedia page, if anyone was curious enough to search. TS Entertainment. A simple lie to weave, especially with the internet at his fingertips. 

Agent Vanderwood entered the room. Luciel had been letting his mouth run without his mind—as he often did during the small-talk portions of these assignments—but now he redirected effort to politely excuse himself from the conversation. 

He began walking away from Vanderwood. Not in an immediate line, as that would be suspicious, but meandering away from his general location. 

_Click._ “Mr. Gallego is on the third floor,” Vanderwood informed him. “Shall we go see him?” 

_Click._ “Not yet. Be a patient guest,” Luciel instructed cheerily. “We have quite a few people to talk to before the night is over.” 

_Click._ “Got it. Over.” 

Luciel smiled and refocused with renewed vigor. As surely as a server without firewalls, he now saw the guests as untapped gold mines of information. 

God, tonight might really be fun. A chance to stretch his wings, Luciel decided as he turned a corner—directly into a familiar pinstriped button-up. 

The man was on the phone, engrossed in a conversation with his assistant, and they immediately crashed into each other. The man cried out as his phone slipped from his grip, and Luciel panicked and grabbed something for balance. One hand found the wall, and the other nearly pulled the other man’s tie clean off. 

Fury began to gather like a storm on the man’s face. “What the—” he stopped. _No._ He looked closer. _No._ Luciel turned away. A hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. 

Luciel stared guiltily into the shocked face of C&R’s Director, Han Jumin. 

“Luciel?” He asked. “Is that you?” 

“No,” the agent scowled, suddenly very angry. “I am Han Taeseok. I don’t know you,” he said pointedly, “or wish to.” 

He ripped his arm away and stalked into the next room, leaving Jumin to process an angry man who looked just a bit too familiar. 

Luciel didn’t relax until he was safely lost within the crowd of the next room. _So much for subtlety,_ he thought to himself. _So much for undercover work._

He clicked his com on. “Vandy, we have an issue,” he reported solemnly. 

“What?” Vanderwood’s concern reached him with static-y undertones. 

“Simple complications. I know a man here.” 

Silence on the other end. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Luciel conceded. “He is from RFA.” 

“Damn you, 707,” Vanderwood swore softly. “We’ll discuss this when we debrief.” 

Luciel tried to muster all the cheeriness he didn’t have to his voice. “Of course~ I’ll see you then!” _Click._

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it all. 

Luciel retreated to the snack table, moving as lightly as he could with his mood so heavy. He stationed himself next to a silver platter of tiny sandwiches, carefully taking one and eating it slowly. He kept his back turned to the majority of the crowd, but cursed the bright red hair that made him an easy target for anyone who knew what to look for. Like _Han Jumin._

No, he could not think about Jumin now. This was what came with emotional attachments, he reminded himself. This was what he bought, and now he must pay for it. 

By the time his tiny sandwich was gone, Luciel had composed himself enough to return to his job. He spotted Vanderwood in the center of the room, so he skirted the edges of the crowd, chatting up older businessmen and their makeup-dusted wives. To them, he was an impressive young entrepreneur with every right to be there. But to a dark-haired, grey-eyed man somewhere in this building, he was an infiltrating spy. 

And even if that man wouldn’t give him away intentionally… he could never risk being discovered. If his enemies didn’t kill him first, then his employer would. 

So, it was with this in mind that Luciel twisted every bit of charm and sway he had to extract sensitive information from guest after guest. A smile on approach, an open demeanor. Tell a few lies about himself before asking about the others. Always ask with an easy smile, he reminded himself, as if you barely want to know. Some men would have an easy, but structured exchange with him, and he would leave with only the barest tidbit of useful data. Some women responded when he made them chase him, keeping a secretive smile on his face and letting them tell the stories with overeager lips. 

Through it all, he danced like a spider, spinning a web of information around the room. Influence as well, at least for the night—until Han Taeseok and TS Ent. both disappeared in the daylight. 

He met with Vanderwood in the center of the web, joining their threads into a coherent story. 

“So,” Vanderwood hummed, keeping his face carefully neutral. “We may be on the wrong side.” 

“I think whichever side is paying us is the right side,” Luciel corrected. _Agents can’t take sides,_ the very lesson that Vanderwood had taught him. “You’re losing your touch, Madam.” He grinned. Vanderwood didn’t react. Either he was as good an actor as the job required, or he didn’t care what he was called anymore. 

“It’s our job to find out what our dear Mr. Gallego did wrong,” Luciel said, lowering his voice. “Not what our client did to him.” 

Vanderwood nodded, the movement ever so slight. 

“Let’s move out, then,” he said. “To the third floor.” 

“Whatever,” interrupted a voice from behind them, “could be on the third floor?” 

They tensed, turning around as quickly as possible without attracting attention. Vanderwood’s hand visibly twitched towards his thigh, where Luciel knew that his taser was cleverly concealed beneath his coat. 

Luciel only glared at Jumin. “Why are you following me?” he demanded. “I told you, I don’t know you.” 

Jumin raised one delicate eyebrow. “Really, Luciel? I was sure we’d know each other from our years of friendship.” 

Vanderwood’s hand didn’t move from his thigh, but now he was beginning to look like he’d rather tase Luciel. 

He tried to compose himself. He was better than this. He could control his emotions in the field- he always did. “Please, it’s Mr. Han Taeseok tonight,” he requested gracefully. 

“Another Mr. Han? You didn’t name yourself after me, did you?” 

Vanderwood looked murderous now. Several people were within earshot, and it seemed Jumin was only a few words away from announcing their intents to the entire party. 

“Follow me, Mr. Han,” Luciel hissed. “And don’t speak on the way.” 

He couldn’t afford to grab his arm and make a scene, so he herded Jumin out of the crowd and into a hallway. Vanderwood went in the other direction, after sending Luciel a look that confirmed his intentions to loop back around and meet them. 

Luciel harshly guided the other man to a door, and instructed him to stand quietly and keep watch while he picked the lock. Jumin obeyed, finally understanding the gravity of the situation. 

With Luciel’s hands shaking ever-so-slightly, he finished with the lock just as Vanderwood joined them- looking, for all intents and purposes, like he’d stumbled into the hallway for no reason at all. Except for his face. Now that his back was turned to the crowd, his face threatened murder. Or possibly torture by taser. 

Jumin made no complaints as he was shown into a smaller room. Irregular shapes loomed out of the darkness of what was most likely an office, but they didn’t bother to turn the lights on. Instead, Luciel and Vanderwood closed the door and stood like sentries on either side. Jumin settled on the desk, taking the confrontation with surprising grace. His eyes found Luciel’s glasses, glinting faintly in the moonlight that filtered through the blinds. 

No one said anything for a moment, all fixated on each other. 

Finally, Jumin spoke up, choosing his words slowly. “Care to explain why we’ve met tonight, Luciel?” 

“Yes,” Vanderwood agreed, his tone laced with venom. “I’d love to hear it.” Luciel glanced at him. The other agent’s eyes remained firmly forwards. They were staring at Jumin, but it was clear that Luciel was the one being interrogated. 

Where did he start? 

“Jumin,” he said firmly. “You shouldn’t be here. You weren’t on the guest list. Since you’re an unforeseen complication…” Luciel’s gaze loosened. “You will not bother me tonight. You will not approach me, or mention to anyone that I am here.” 

Jumin rose from the desk. “You are _hardly_ in a situation to give me orders,” he warned. 

“Just sit down,” Vanderwood instructed. “And for the foreseeable future, stay out of our way.” 

Jumin sat down. “You still haven’t answered any of my questions,” he pointed out. “What are you looking for on the third floor? Why are you here? And most importantly, did you name yourself after me or not?” 

“The answers to the first two questions are classified, unfortunately,” Vanderwood said, idly playing with the hem of his coat. No- he was playing with the weapon hidden underneath. 

Jumin turned to Luciel, who smiled guilessly. “I thought if I named myself after you, I could get close to pretty Elly.” 

Jumin’s eyes darkened. “Never, you bastard.” 

Luciel sighed to himself. “Someday, pretty Elly,” he whispered. 

The room fell into silence again. It was not exactly a comfortable silence. 

Jumin cleared his throat. “Well, if that’s all, I suppose I can leave you alone for the night. On the condition that you later tell me about your…” his eyes wandered to Vanderwood. “...partner.” 

“Absolutely not-” the agent began, but was cut off by Luciel. 

“Vanderwood, please just let me handle him,” he interjected. 

“ _Vanderwood?_ ”

“Yes, that is my name!” 

Jumin’s perfect lips parted in barely-veiled surprise. “ _Mary Vanderwood?_ ”

Vanderwood’s eyes narrowed, hand already on his taser. “How do you know me?” he demanded, his voice hard and precise as a diamond. 

Jumin pursed his lips, seemingly remembering that it was rude to gape. “I thought you were a woman,” he said bluntly. 

“The hell?” Vanderwood asked, following Jumin’s eyes to… Luciel. Luciel who looked caught between pissing his pants and laughing. His eyes danced with uncontained humor, even as his posture shifted to defend from possible blows. 

“Are you, by any chance,” Jumin asked, a smile beginning to creep onto his own face, “Luciel’s maid?” 

Vanderwood balked, unsure whether his taser was more relevant in Luciel’s side or Jumin’s face. “I, well, I… I might as well be,” he said. “But no!” he shook his head angrily. “I am not!” 

“Oh.” Jumin sounded disappointed. “I suppose Luciel lied to me.” 

Vanderwood abandoned his post by the door to storm at Luciel, brandishing his taser. “What the hell did you tell those RFA people about me?” 

“Nothing that’s not true,” Luciel said slyly, before being promptly tased. He screeched, but was otherwise unharmed. 

“Next time, I won’t use the lowest setting,” Vanderwood threatened. “Also, you’d better be quiet before we jeopardize our position.”

“Be quiet? I think you just tased him,” Jumin pointed out, humor dancing in his tone. 

Vanderwood turned to glare at him, but was suddenly caught off-guard by the absurdity of the situation. Here he stood, with one of Luciel’s secret RFA friends, in complete darkness, interrupting an important assignment to inform each other that Vanderwood was supposedly Luciel’s maid. And Vanderwood tased him. And God, nothing was going right tonight, was it? 

He withdrew his taser, tucking it safely into the inside of his coat. 

Luciel saw the smile dancing on Vanderwood’s lips. “What are you happy about?” He asked warily. 

Vanderwood shook his head. “Let’s go meet Mr. Gallego. Our clients don’t like to wait.” 

Jumin rose from the desk, this time moving towards the door. “I need to see Mr. Gallego as well,” he tossed out casually. “We have business arrangements to finalize.” 

Luciel threw an arm out, barring the door. “You have business with him?” His eyes glinted, although the moon had disappeared behind a cloud this time. 

“I do,” Jumin replied coolly. “Is that of use to you?” 

Luciel’s smile grew wickedly. “You know, Jumin, you still owe me.” 

“For what, again?” 

“That time when a thirteen year old hacked your penthouse security for no reason, and none of your technicians could get through the new firewalls he set up, so you called me down to fix it? Which I so graciously did for free?” 

Jumin frowned ever so slightly. “I do… remember that.” 

Luciel turned towards him in the doorway. “I’m cashing in my favor now. Take us to Gallego.” 

Jumin pushed Luciel’s arm out of the way, but there was no real force behind it. “That’s a deal, I suppose,” he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go now that Jumin is involved? 
> 
> Warning for brief violence.

Carlitos Gallego was the CEO of a very successful conglomerate based in Berlin, Germany. He had a wife and three children, one of which came from a previous marriage. His company specialized in technology and online data. As of late, he always had a bodyguard with him; that was why Agents 707 and Vanderwood were tag-teaming this assignment. Two agents could take down a bodyguard without much of a fuss, and still have time to eliminate Gallego. 

Well, two agents and a cat-loving trust fund kid, now. 

Jumin led the way to the third floor, with Vanderwood at his side. Luciel had been assigned to go up first alone, as punishment for nearly compromising their cover. He would meet them at the door, having cleared the hallway of intelligence threats and prevented himself from being seen with Vanderwood in any significant way. 

“So,” Jumin said. “What exactly has Gallego done to warrant a visit from you two?” 

“‘Said that’s classified,” Vanderwood grumbled. “Don’t ask again.” 

“I _will_ ask again, and I expect an answer. I am providing my service to the cause, and I would like to know what the cause is. Otherwise, I may rescind my offer of introducing you to Mr. Gallego.” 

Vanderwood stopped and groaned. “I hate friends,” he said. “Always makin’ you break protocol for them. Fine! I’ll tell you, for the sake of that favor only, you hear? Gallego seems to be mounting his influence to protest and dismantle a few other groups’ datamining projects. The sale of users’ info is a major income source for some of them. The conglomerates of the world don’t like that, so they’ve hired _us._ ” He marched on past Jumin. “Feel any _better_ about this now?” 

Jumin kept his face carefully blank and continued on. “I understand this is only an assignment for you… nothing personal?” 

“Nothing personal,” Vanderwood confirmed. “This him?” 

They’d stopped in front of a heavy oak door, dark and polished, with a brass plate nailed to the center. It read “Chief Executive Officer” in etched lettering. Jumin nodded his confirmation. 

“You know,” he said, “I think I won’t be making a deal with him after all. It seems a bit futile, if I am correctly guessing your intentions.”

Luciel appeared from around the corner. “Oh, good for you,” he said. “Jahee would _die_ if she had to handle the extra paperwork.” 

“Where have you been?” Jumin asked skeptically. 

“Pfft, I’m not going to loiter around the CEO’s office in broad… er… lamplight. I was waiting for you around the corner.” 

“Mr. Han, I’m expecting you to introduce us,” Vanderwood said. “Tonight, 707 is Han Taeseok, owner of the up-and-coming company TS Entertainment. And I am Song Byeong-ho, president of a company specializing in set design, which as of a few moments ago is rather involved with TSE. Got it?” 

“Name of the set company?” 

“Stage Song.” 

Jumin nodded. “Let’s go in.” 

He opened the door. 

The office they entered was actually smaller than expected, and neater. Everything was in its place, and there was quite a bit of everything. Stacks and stacks of papers around the room somehow managed to look like they belonged there and always had. Positioned stiffly by the desk, a bodyguard stood.

“Mr. Gallego,” Jumin greeted with a smile. 

A short, older man with a well trimmed beard looked up and smiled back at them. “Oh, hello! You’re Mr. Han, then?” 

“I am. And these are a few of my associates, Song Byeong-ho and Han Taeseok.” Luciel and Vanderwood each held out their hands to shake, offering polite smiles. “They were hoping to meet you and discuss business as well.” 

“Of course, we can make arrangements for later,” Gallego said. “However, I am here to speak with C&R’s Director tonight. If you wouldn’t mind…?” Gallego motioned towards the door. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Luciel said, suddenly playing up the submission. “We’ll be on our way in a moment, as soon as you please.” He stepped forward and extended his hand with a small smile. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you already, Mr. Gallego.” 

Gallego, to his credit, looked confused for a moment. “Business? We haven’t done any—AAAH!” Within a moment, Luciel’s hand in his had grabbed his arm and twisted, bringing him to the ground in one swift motion. He pinned the shocked man under his foot and glanced to the side, where Vanderwood was already tucking away his taser over the twitching body of Gallego’s guard. Jumin had taken a few steps back during the chaos, and now stood with his back pressed against the door. He was blinking in surprise. 

“What—what are you doing this for!?” Gallego asked. 

“Heh, don’t ask me. I’m just the messenger,” Luciel said. “But if it gives you closure, I heard somewhere along the lines that _somebody_ was threatening the data industry with _morals._ Not a problem I care about, but…” he shrugged. “Someone’s gotta do the dirty work around here.” With that, he extracted a small syringe from his interior pocket, inserted the needle into Gallego’s jugular, and stood back as the man gasped and began to convulse. Jumin looked disgusted and turned his eyes away. On the other side of the room, Vanderwood administered the same dose of cyanide to the still-unconscious bodyguard. Within a few minutes, the room was quiet. 

“This is your work?” Jumin asked quietly. Luciel didn’t reply. He moved to the computer still open at Gallego’s desk and began hacking. The password was easy enough to guess; he’d been doing this since he was 14 and had caught on to certain patterns. With the computer open to him, he found a link to the security room and sent a remote command to wipe all camera footage of the night. That was simple enough, with everything so connected nowadays.

“Agent 707, are we ready to go?” 

“Ah-ah-ah, it’s Taeseok, remember?”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes. “Job’s done, lets get outta here before they find the bodies and lock the place down.” He looked at Jumin. “You too. You’re a liability.” 

Luciel rose from the computer. “Jumin needs _protection_ as well, Vandy.” 

“Protection my ass.” The trio made their way into the hallway. The two agents were sure to walk slow and unhurried. Jumin, though still a bit pale in the face, caught on and copied their composure. When they reemerged into the ballroom, nothing appeared amiss. Couples still floated across the dancefloor, and polite laughter rang out from the conversational groups that had formed. Wine glasses tinkled merrily and waiters restocked the buffet. All was well on the second floor.

To Jumin’s apparent horror, Luciel pasted a smile on his face and made his way to a group of young ladies nearby. He slipped into their midst with a charming smile and a joke. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vanderwood guiding Jumin towards the buffet table and whispering something in his ear. Good; Jumin may have seemed emotionless, but Luciel knew that he had a terrible poker face when something was actually bothering him. He knew, too, that Jumin buried his feelings for exactly that reason. 

“Hmm, Taeseok? Is there another girl over there?” Oh, shit. He’d allowed himself to get distracted. Wonderful. He ignored how the girl had butchered his Korean name and laughed lightly. “No, of course not. Why would I look at any lady besides you?” Gross. He needed to get out of here. “I was only looking at the buffet. I think I’m going to go over there. I’ll rejoin you ladies later, if you don’t mind?” He winked and left without waiting for an answer. He didn’t want to chat up frivolous rich girls any longer than he had to. 

He joined Jumin at the buffet. Vanderwood had disappeared. He clicked his comm under the guise of rearranging his hair. _Click._ “Where are you?” 

_Click._ “Lobby. On my way out. Meet me in ten minutes, no more and no less.” His voice was low, whispering. 

_Click._ “Got it. Over.” 

He turned to Jumin. “Ten minutes of socializing, then find me in the lobby.” Jumin nodded, and they parted ways. 

Ten minutes later, Luciel met Jumin as promised and silently led him outdoors and down the road a ways. They found Vanderwood underneath a sprawling old maple tree, playing with his taser. Luciel’s car was waiting in front of him. 

“I’m taking Jumin to my place. I’ll meet you at HQ to debrief?” 

“Don’t be late,” Vanderwood said. “I’m not waiting for you, and I’m not forging an excuse for us separating either.” 

Luciel grinned as he got in his car. “Didn’t expect you to, Madam. Jumin, get in.” 

Lockdown alarms started blaring behind them as they drove away. Luciel stepped on it. 

The drive was silent. Jumin stared out the window, Luciel stared at the road. 

After a few minutes, Luciel groaned. “What’s on your mind, Jumin? This silence is killing me!” 

“Nothing is on my mind, Luciel. Just drive.” 

“No, _something_ is, and I’m willing to bet it's, oh, I dunno, the fact that you just watched me kill a man! Talk to me. Even the air is tense right now.” 

“I am perfectly fine with you doing what needs to be done for your work,” Jumin said stiffly. 

“No you’re not!” Luciel banged his hand on the steering wheel. “You’re clearly not, stop lying! I know you have this universal moral code or whatever that puts work at the top, but just admit that this case is different!” 

“Why are you so emotional right now, Luciel?” 

“Because my friend just watched me kill a man! And _don’t deflect!_ ” 

Jumin turned away coldly, and silence fell again, heavy and suffocating and deep as the night that fell outside their windows. 

“...I know you didn’t choose this.” 

Luciel’s hands tightened on the wheel. “Oh? And how… how do you know that?” 

“Because I know you, Luciel,” Jumin said. “No, don’t look at me like that. We do fight in the chatrooms, true, but that doesn’t mean I don’t watch you. We are… friends. And I know that you’re too stubborn to choose something like this unless it was truly your only option. This kind of life does not suit you.” 

“...It doesn’t, huh?” 

“Not at all.” 

Luciel’s eyes stayed firmly fixed on the road. 

“And knowing this, that this… is your only option, I have decided to do my best not to be judgemental about it. Or call the police. Because you are my friend.” 

Luciel visibly deflated. “You know, Jumin, I wonder about you sometimes.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re too goddamn put together, you know that? All this about who I am, assuming stuff about my past, not even calling the cops. Who do you think you are? Just because you’re some—some corporate heir, you know how the world works?” His voice hitched. “You know how I work?” 

“Luciel…” 

The car swerved suddenly, and they were pulled far onto the side of the road. It was truly dark by now, and the lights inside the car turned the windows into impenetrable opaque sheets. Luciel buried his face in his hands. 

“I do not presume to know your past. I can only say I know your present. And…” His hand found its way, hesitantly, to Luciel’s shoulder. “I can say that I want to remain in your present. Your future as well, if you would let me.” 

Luciel’s shoulders shook. “Goddamn it,” he whispered. “You’re too _good._ You’re too goddamn _good_ for me.” 

“Which of us is a better person is inconsequential to this conversation, you know.” 

Luciel raised his head and smiled. His eyes were faintly red. “You’re right. Come on, let's get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is marked 2/2, but tbh if I get the motivation to detail more of Jumin and Saeyoung's relationship afterwards, I might just add more. It's marked 2/2 because it can be read as complete as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I used "Luciel" throughout the narration for a reason. If anyone can tell me why they think that is I'll give u prizes 
> 
> also there is a cursed pov switch buried in there and i couldn't edit it out without losing something i loved about the narration so theres that :/ sorry madam


End file.
